civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
FreeCol user manual/Index
Next: About this document ... *Up: FreeCol Documentation User Guide *Previous: Copyright Notice *Contents ---- (the following is not yet readable in wiki markup; see http://www.freecol.org/docs/node64.html if interested in any of its links) Ability model.ability.addTaxToBells model.ability.alwaysOfferedPeace model.ability.ambushBonus model.ability.ambushPenalty model.ability.automaticEquipment model.ability.automaticPromotion model.ability.autoProduction model.ability.betterForeignAffairsReport model.ability.bombard model.ability.bombardShips model.ability.bornInColony model.ability.bornInIndianSettlement model.ability.build model.ability.buildCustomHouse model.ability.buildFactory model.ability.canBeCaptured model.ability.canBeEquipped model.ability.canNotRecruitUnit model.ability.captureEquipment model.ability.captureGoods model.ability.captureUnits model.ability.carryGoods model.ability.carryTreasure model.ability.carryUnits model.ability.convert model.ability.dressMissionary model.ability.electFoundingFather model.ability.expertMissionary model.ability.expertPioneer model.ability.expertScout model.ability.expertSoldier model.ability.expertsUseConnections model.ability.export model.ability.foundColony model.ability.foundInLostCity model.ability.hasPort model.ability.ignoreEuropeanWars model.ability.improveTerrain model.ability.independenceDeclared model.ability.mercenaryUnit model.ability.missionary model.ability.moveToEurope model.ability.multipleAttacks model.ability.native model.ability.navalUnit model.ability.pillageUnprotectedColony model.ability.piracy model.ability.produceInWater model.ability.refUnit model.ability.repairUnits model.ability.royalExpeditionaryForce model.ability.rumoursAlwaysPositive model.ability.scoutForeignColony model.ability.scoutIndianSettlement model.ability.selectRecruit model.ability.teach model.ability.tradeWithForeignColonies model.ability.undead Adam Smith Arctic Armory Arsenal Artillery Bartolomé de las Casas Benjamin Franklin Blacksmith's House Blacksmith's Workshop Boreal Forest Boston Tea Party Boycotts Broadleaf Forest Buildings Armory Arsenal Blacksmith's House Blacksmith's Workshop Carpenter's House Cathedral Chapel Church Cigar Factory College Custom House Depot Distiller's House Dock Drydock Fort Fortress Fur Factory Fur Trader's House Fur Trader's Post Iron Works Magazine Newspaper Pasture Printing Press Rum Distillery Rum Factory Schoolhouse Shipyard Stables Stockade Textile Mill Tobacconist's House Tobacconist's Shop Town Hall University Warehouse Warehouse Expansion Weaver's House Weaver's Shop Caravel Carpenter's House Cathedral Chapel Church Cigar Factory Cigars Cloth Coats College Colonial Cavalry Colonial Regular Colony Advisor Conifer Forest Continental Congress Advisor Cotton Crosses Custom House Damaged Artillery Denmark Depot Desert Distiller's House Dock Dragoon Drydock dump cargo Dutch Elder Statesman England Expert Farmer Expert Fisherman Expert Fur Trapper Expert LumberJack Expert Ore Miner Expert SilverMiner Exploration Report Father Jean de Brébeuf Ferdinand Magellan Firebrand Preacher Fish Food Foreign Affairs Advisor Fort Fortress Founding Fathers Adam Smith Bartolomé de las Casas Benjamin Franklin Father Jean de Brébeuf Ferdinand Magellan Francis Drake Francisco Vázquez de Coronado George Washington Henry Hudson Hernán Cortés Hernando de Soto Jacob Fugger II Jan de Witt John Paul Jones Juan Ginés de Sepúlveda Paul Revere Peter Minuit Peter Stuyvesant Pocahontas Robert La Salle Simón Bolívar Thomas Jefferson Thomas Paine William Brewster William Penn Fountain of Youth France Francis Drake Francisco Vázquez de Coronado Free Colonist Frigate Fur Factory Fur Trader's House Fur Trader's Post Furs Galleon George Washington Goods Cigars Cloth Coats Cotton Crosses Fish Food Furs Grain Hammers Horses Liberty Bells Lumber Muskets Ore Rum Silver Sugar Tobacco Tools Trade Goods Grain Grassland Hammers Hardy Pioneer Henry Hudson Hernán Cortés Hernando de Soto High Seas Hills History Report Horses Indentured Servant Indian Advisor Indian Brave Indian Convert Indian Dragoon IP address Iron Works Jacob Fugger II Jan de Witt Jesuit Missionary John Paul Jones Juan Ginés de Sepúlveda King's Cavalry King's Regular Labour Advisor language Liberty Bells Lost Cities Lumber Magazine Man of War Marsh Master Blacksmith Master Carpenter Master Cotton Planter Master Distiller Master Fur Trader Master Gunsmith Master Sugar Planter Master Tobacco Planter Master Tobacconist Master Weaver Mercenaries Merchantman meta.freecol.org Military Advisor Mission Missionary Mixed Forest model.ability.addTaxToBells model.ability.alwaysOfferedPeace model.ability.ambushBonus model.ability.ambushPenalty model.ability.automaticEquipment model.ability.automaticPromotion model.ability.autoProduction model.ability.betterForeignAffairsReport model.ability.bombard model.ability.bombardShips model.ability.bornInColony model.ability.bornInIndianSettlement model.ability.build model.ability.buildCustomHouse model.ability.buildFactory model.ability.canBeCaptured model.ability.canBeEquipped model.ability.canNotRecruitUnit model.ability.captureEquipment model.ability.captureGoods model.ability.captureUnits model.ability.carryGoods model.ability.carryTreasure model.ability.carryUnits model.ability.convert model.ability.dressMissionary model.ability.electFoundingFather model.ability.expertMissionary model.ability.expertPioneer model.ability.expertScout model.ability.expertSoldier model.ability.expertsUseConnections model.ability.export model.ability.foundColony model.ability.foundInLostCity model.ability.hasPort model.ability.ignoreEuropeanWars model.ability.improveTerrain model.ability.independenceDeclared model.ability.mercenaryUnit model.ability.missionary model.ability.moveToEurope model.ability.multipleAttacks model.ability.native model.ability.navalUnit model.ability.pillageUnprotectedColony model.ability.piracy model.ability.produceInWater model.ability.refUnit model.ability.repairUnits model.ability.royalExpeditionaryForce model.ability.rumoursAlwaysPositive model.ability.scoutForeignColony model.ability.scoutIndianSettlement model.ability.selectRecruit model.ability.teach model.ability.tradeWithForeignColonies model.ability.undead model.modifier.bombardBonus model.modifier.buildingPriceBonus model.modifier.defence model.modifier.landPaymentModifier model.modifier.lineOfSightBonus model.modifier.minimumColonySize model.modifier.movementBonus model.modifier.nativeAlarmModifier model.modifier.nativeConvertBonus model.modifier.nativeTreasureModifier model.modifier.offence model.modifier.religiousUnrestBonus model.modifier.sailHighSeas model.modifier.tradeBonus model.modifier.treasureTransportFee model.modifier.warehouseStorage Modifier model.modifier.bombardBonus model.modifier.buildingPriceBonus model.modifier.defence model.modifier.landPaymentModifier model.modifier.lineOfSightBonus model.modifier.minimumColonySize model.modifier.movementBonus model.modifier.nativeAlarmModifier model.modifier.nativeConvertBonus model.modifier.nativeTreasureModifier model.modifier.offence model.modifier.religiousUnrestBonus model.modifier.sailHighSeas model.modifier.tradeBonus model.modifier.treasureTransportFee model.modifier.warehouseStorage Mountains multi-player game Muskets native2ascii Naval Advisor Netherlands Newspaper Ocean Ore Pasture Paul Revere personal firewall Peter Minuit Peter Stuyvesant Petty Criminal Pioneer Plains Pocahontas Port 3540 Port 3541 Portugal Prairie Printing Press Privateer Rain Forest Religious Advisor Reports Colony Advisor Continental Congress Advisor Exploration Report Foreign Affairs Advisor History Report Indian Advisor Labour Advisor Military Advisor Naval Advisor Religious Advisor Requirements Report Trade Advisor Turn Report Requirements Report Robert La Salle Royal Expeditionary Force Rum Rum Distillery Rum Factory Russia Savannah Schoolhouse Scout Scrub Forest Seasoned Scout Shipyard Silver Simón Bolívar Soldier Spain Stables Stockade Sugar Swamp Sweden Taxes Terrain Arctic Boreal Forest Broadleaf Forest Conifer Forest Desert Grassland High Seas Hills Marsh Mixed Forest Mountains Ocean Plains Prairie Rain Forest Savannah Scrub Forest Swamp Tropical Forest Tundra Wetland Forest Textile Mill Thomas Jefferson Thomas Paine Tobacco Tobacconist's House Tobacconist's Shop Tools Town Hall Trade Advisor Trade Goods Treasure Train Tropical Forest Tundra Turn Report unit movement Units Artillery Caravel Colonial Cavalry Colonial Regular Damaged Artillery Dragoon Elder Statesman Expert Farmer Expert Fisherman Expert Fur Trapper Expert LumberJack Expert Ore Miner Expert SilverMiner Firebrand Preacher Free Colonist Frigate Galleon Hardy Pioneer Indentured Servant Indian Brave Indian Convert Indian Dragoon Jesuit Missionary King's Cavalry King's Regular Man of War Master Blacksmith Master Carpenter Master Cotton Planter Master Distiller Master Fur Trader Master Gunsmith Master Sugar Planter Master Tobacco Planter Master Tobacconist Master Weaver Merchantman Missionary Petty Criminal Pioneer Privateer Scout Seasoned Scout Soldier Treasure Train Veteran Dragoon Veteran Soldier Wagon Train University Veteran Dragoon Veteran Soldier Wagon Train Warehouse Warehouse Expansion Weaver's House Weaver's Shop Wetland Forest William Brewster William Penn ---- ''Stian Grenborgen 2009-01-14 '' category:FreeCol user manual